Creating Our World
by AnimeLuv Angel
Summary: Three years after the war, peace is only a word spoken in Council Meetings. Aang is on his next adventure with the Gaang, but this time, it's about Katara! Aang needs to repopulate, but Katara is in the way. Can the Gaang end this war? Or will the Council Leaders win? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_** Creating Our World**_

_**Hey Angels! I'm writing a story on Avatar**_

_** the Last Airbender, cause I was watching**_

_**the movie..**__**.And EWW! So I started writing**_

_** this, I hope you guys like it and will support**_

_** me as I continue to write for this story.**_

_**-Till the end of the story, AnimeLuv Angel**_

* * *

_**Katara's P.O.V.**_

The war ended three years ago. Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Suki, and I all saved the world thanks to our Avatar Aang.

Throughout the war, we all found things we never thought we could have. For Zuko, it was honor through earning his family's throne and marrying the love of his life, and now Firelady, Mai. For Azula, it was peace, which she can have while she's in prison for the rest of her life.

For Toph, it was acceptance through Metalbending, which she has now mastered and is making a school for. For Suki, it was relief, through the Kioshi Warriors, who now serve as Fire Lord Zuko's bodyguards and the knowledge that my brother was not going to stab himself with his 'spacesword'. For my brother Sokka, it was strength, through earning the title as Chief of Justice for the Four Nations, and the biggest airhead in the world if you ask me.

For Aang, it was hope, through the new family he now has with us, and the rebuilding of the Air Temples and the new Republic City. For me, it was love, of course, through all the peace throughout the Nations to Aang and i's new relationship that we discovered after the war.

All of us are now separated though. Zuko, Mai, Tai-Lee, and Suki in the Fire Nation, Sokka in the Water Tribe, Toph in the Earth Kingdom, Aang and I in Air Temple Island, and Azula in a boat prison that will never stop moving.

The new adjustments to our lives have been hard, from attending a wedding that is on a deserted island, to just meeting up for dinner. With the new responsibilities, come new problems, problems some of us weren't ready to face yet.

* * *

**_ Air Temple Island_**

Aang tried to hold in his anger as he paced back and forth re-reading the letter sent from Earth King Kue.

"I can't believe he would have the nerve to write me this! I mean, where does he get this!" Aang yelled at me as he jumped from Appa's back.

"Aang, you don't even know what he wants yet, he just asked to meet you, sweetie." I calmed as I walked toward my boyfriend.

"No, he said 'Your and Katara's situation is becoming quite a problem for you I bet, I hope we can meet to discuss this'!" Aang fumes as Momo starts murmuring into Appa's ear.

I held my boyfriend's shoulder and gaped at Appa whacking Momo with his tail, but then focused back to Aang.

"Honey, we'll ask Zuko what has been the latest talk at the Council Meetings, until then..." I pick up the paper from Aang's grasp and soak it until it dissolves.

Aang sighs and jumps on Appa's back. "Then, I guess it's time for a reunion." He smiles as he reaches his hand for me.

He floats me up and I lay in the corner closest to Aang as he yells the infamous 'Yip, yip!'. I close my eyes as sleep overcomes me in the dark sky. Can't wait.

* * *

**Earth Kingdom**

Toph returned from the forest to 'see' her students laying around on the porch. "Wow. Did you Lilielovers work to hard?"

The Dark One gave Toph a glare and goes back to reading a poem he created. "Hey, it looks like my friend Twinkletoes is in the news, so I'm going to take a couple days off, so then Sugarqueen doesn't come here. I'll be back soon and until I come back, Ho Tun is in charge."

Penga and The Dark One glare at Ho Tun and Penga raises her hand. "If Ho Tun suddenly dies, can I be in charge?"

Toph raises a rock and ignores her question heading toward Air Temple Island.

* * *

**Aang and Katara**

As I throw my head over the side of Appa's saddle, Aang focuses ahead. "Aang, we've been flying for hours and I'm bored. Appa knows the way, can't you come back here and... entertain me?"

Aang gulps and looks toward me, as I give him a seductive smile. We've never gone farther than mere kissing, but I'll do anything to be near him right now.

"Katara, we should just make it there flirt- I mean first." He stutters and stays facing forward though I know he's blushing.

I know he's thinking about it, he always does at these times. "Aang, please, it's been so long."

The last time we made out so long, we were close to 'doing it' was the night he asked me to marry him a year ago.

Aang proposed last year, and technically, by now we would've been doing more by now, but my father wouldn't allow it. He knew one day what Aang would have to do, but I know too. He needs Airbenders, I'm willing to help. But my dad wouldn't budge.

I notice he's not budging, so I crawl over to his side and start kissing his neck, earning a couple moans. "I know you want this Aang, let's just do it."

I feel another gulp go through his neck, and I roll my eyes. Why is he thinking about my father, while I'm trying to make out with him?

"Katara, I want to be married before- oh." He tries to say as I continue to kiss his neck and lick his chin.

"We love each other enough to be married, we travel together, we care for each other, we don't make a momentous decision without consulting the other, I even have your betrothal bracelet. What else is marriage, except a piece of paper?"

I grow frustrated and sit back on Appa's saddle. I notice Aang glance toward me and then turn away again, sighing.

"If we do this, there will be only a piece of paper." Aang states and glances around avoiding my gaze.

"Fine." I say giving up. I can kind of understand though. Monks taught him self discipline and he wants my dad's approval. Sometimes I wish he wasn't so gentleman-like. But who am I kidding, that's also what I love about him.

To my surprise he says something to Appa, then glides over to me making my heart skip a beat. "You're right, this is about our love, nothing else. Though it'll be strange that we're going to make love on top of Appa."

I giggle and stare into his stormy eyes, seeing doubt and love. "Aang, when we do make love, I want you to be 100% sure that you're ready. So if you're not now. I can wait."

Relief washes over his face and I smile at his change in demeanor. He puts his forehead to mine and closes his eyes, smiling. "We can still make out, I told Appa to keep flying to the Fire Nation."

I nod dumbly as he gently pushes me onto Appa's soft, cushion atop his saddle.

Aang lowered his lips to mine and pulled me into a breathtaking kiss.

We both sighed, as if releasing the tension that had built between us the past few months with a single action. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my body as close to his as they could get. His kiss was every bit as good as I imagined it would be.

Our lips and tongues moved against each other without restraint, soft groans rising from our throats at the pleasure we provided each other. He sat me up to wrap his arms around my waist and hoist me against his body.

We separated in stages, our kiss slowly losing passion and becoming more intimate. When we finally managed to fully separate, they stared at each other with flushed faces. Of course, it was easier to see the flush on his face rather than mine.

"That was long overdue." Toph slowly raises and Aang and I immediately separate.

"Don't pretend that I've never seen you two in action." Toph grins as Aang's face grows such a deeper red, that I'm afraid he might burst.

"Hey Toph, why are you here, not that I'm not ecstatic to see you?" I question, as she jumps onto Appa.

"I heard that Aang was in the paper and I assumed it was bad, so I rushed to get the scoop." She says as she hands Aang a newspaper.

He begins to read, "Aang the Avatar has recently started to seriously engage with his teacher from his early traveling days. We want to be happy, but recent reports from Councilman King Kue state that if the Avatar is dating a bender, we will have no more Airbenders. Which will lead to no more Mr. Avatar. So Master Katara and Avatar Aang, are you willing to risk it?"

Aang throws the paper over the edge and huffs in annoyance. "First Earth King Kue, now this? What do I get for saving the world, the world trying to kill my relationship!"

I try to calm him down, but I'm angry myself! I mean, sure Aang needs Airbenders, but do we need them now? Or how do we know that I won't have an Airbender? Ugh, the world.

Aang kisses my forehead and I sigh as Toph groans. "So, are you going to tell me the low down, or what?"

I roll my eyes, this is going to be a long trip.

* * *

_**So, did you like? If you did, you just have to tell me**_

_** so I can write more! If you didn't like it, please tell me**_

_** still, so I can improve. But even with nothing, I will at **_

_**least write one more chapter, so see you next time!**_

_**-AnimeLuv Angel**_


	2. Chapter 2

_** Creating Our Hope**_

_** Hello Lovelies! The last chapter for this**_

_** series got me a ton of PMs and though **_

_** all of them were nice, I took the advice**_

_** from them and applying it into this chapter.**_

_** So please, sit back and enjoy!**_

_** Till the end of the story, AnimeLuv Angel**_

* * *

**_Katara P.O.V_**

The war ended three years ago. Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Suki, and I all saved the world thanks to our Avatar Aang.

Throughout the war, we all found things we never thought we could have. For Zuko, it was honor through earning his family's throne and marrying the love of his life, and now Firelady, Mai. For Azula, it was peace, which she can have while she's in prison for the rest of her life.

For Toph, it was acceptance through Metalbending, which she has now mastered and is making a school for. For Suki, it was relief, through the Kioshi Warriors, who now serve as Fire Lord Zuko's bodyguards and the knowledge that my brother was not going to stab himself with his 'spacesword'. For my brother Sokka, it was strength, through earning the title as Chief of Justice for the Four Nations, and the biggest airhead in the world if you ask me.

For Aang, it was hope, through the new family he now has with us, and the rebuilding of the Air Temples and the new Republic City. For me, it was love, of course, through all the peace throughout the Nations to Aang and i's new relationship that we discovered after the war.

All of us are now separated though. Zuko, Mai, Tai-Lee, and Suki in the Fire Nation, Sokka in the Water Tribe, Toph in the Earth Kingdom, Aang and I in Air Temple Island, and Azula in a boat prison that will never stop moving.

The new adjustments to our lives have been hard, from attending a wedding that is on a deserted island, to just meeting up for dinner. With the new responsibilities, come new problems, problems some of us weren't ready to face yet.

* * *

_** Toph, Aang, and Katara**_

Telling Toph what Aang told me when he proposed was harder than I thought, because she zoned in and out, glancing at a crowd below us.

"Toph! If you don't want to hear this, I can stop." I state, finally getting annoyed.

"No, no. I was just trying to block out the boring parts." She replies, earning a groan from me.

Aang hasn't said anything since Toph got onto Appa, and that was two hours ago. I know he's angry, but I am too. We'll get through this though, we always do.

"Aang, sweetie, didn't you already tell Appa where we're going? Come back here and take a nap." I encourage, but he doesn't move. As if he didn't hear me at all.

He stays forward, and I take my chance to glance at Toph, who I know will get his attention. She nods, understanding what I'm trying to do.

"Yo Twinkletoes!" Toph yells, earthbending a rock to his head.

"Ow Toph, what do you want?" He asks, confirming my suspicion that he didn't hear me.

"We want you to blink, and breathe." She jokes, but not really jokingly."

"I am." He simply states, earning a shrug from Toph.

I go up to the front of the saddle and start to rub Aang's shoulders. "You know what she means Aang, you don't have to let these things affect you so much."

He doesn't even glance back. I roll my eyes. "So now you're mad at me? I told you, we don't have to date if it causes you too much trouble."

He heard that. "Katara, you know I don't regret dating you, I'm just frustrated that this is all about- or as others are saying, because of you."

I giggle and joke. "I like being the center of attention for once."

He doesn't laugh, but he does show a slight smile.

"See, I knew you weren't all bummy!" I throw my hands up in victory and then throw my body onto his.

"Katara." He says. I kiss him, knowing Toph can't even use her feet to see us.

"Aang, I've been with you through everything. Something as stupid as this, isn't going to break us up." I explain, trying to get him to see my side of things.

Apparently it worked because he kisses me back, then sits us back up, smiling.

"I know, it's just... I wanted everything about this 'repopulating' thing to go away. It already cost us our marriage." He says, and I finally get it.

"In my eyes, we are married." I reply, smiling at him.

"Mine too!" Toph yells, agreeing.

Aang and I separate, and he combs through my hair. "I will put an end to this, okay?"

I smile and shake my head. "I never had any doubt."

We kiss one last time and joins Toph and I in the back, to take a nap. I just want to get to the Fire Nation so we can get this thing cleared up and go back to our normal lives.

Please.

* * *

_** Fire Kingdom**_

"Mai! Mai?" Firelord Zuko calls out.

"Ugh, Zuko. Lower your voice. It's not good for me. Or the baby." Mai replies, walking toward her husband.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know if you saw the news today?" Zuko asked, holding out the paper.

Mai took it and gazed a little before throwing it in the fire. "I did, but it's total crap. No one is going to stop them from being together. I mean sure, he may be a vampire, and she may be human, but who cares?"

Zuko looked at her with a puzzled face. "Um, I think you're-"

Mai grinned at then faced toward the flames. "I know you're talking about, but the same goes for Aang and Katara."

Zuko touches Mai's belly and smiles at her. "This baby has changed you."

She shrugs and looks back at Zuko. "You don't like it? I can always go back to being emotionally disconnected."

"No, I like it. You've only been pregnant for two weeks, and you're already different." He smiled down at her.

Just as they were about to kiss, Suki came inside and bowed before them.

"Suki, I told you, you don't have to bow." Zuko says for the hundredth time.

"And I told you I don't want the other guards to think I'm special. But, I think you'll be happy to know, friends have arrived on the premiss."  
Suki announced and escorted Zuko and Mai to the courtyard.

"Aang, Toph, Katara!" Zuko greeted his friends. Walking up to give hugs.

"Zuko. We need to talk."

* * *

**_ Here's the next chapter! I kinda made it _**

**_short, but only because I didn't want everything_**

**_in one chapter. I would like to shout out _**

**_rapskalian for giving great reviews for to_**

**_of my stories! The reviews mean a lot._**

**_So R&R! I will see and try to write back!_**

**_Till the next chapter!_**

**_-Forever in Love, AnimeLuv Angel_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Creating Our World_**

_**Hello Angels! I'm back with the next chapter of C.O.W! Lol! I hope you really enjoy and make sure you read the A/N at the end of the chapter! Important news. **_

_**-Till the end of the story, **_  
_**AnimeLuv Angel**_

* * *

_** Katara P.O.V**_

The war ended three years ago. Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Suki, and I all saved the world thanks to our Avatar Aang.

Throughout the war, we all found things we never thought we could have. For Zuko, it was honor through earning his family's throne and marrying the love of his life, and now Firelady, Mai. For Azula, it was peace, which she can have while she's in prison for the rest of her life.

For Toph, it was acceptance through Metalbending, which she has now mastered and is making a school for. For Suki, it was relief, through the Kioshi Warriors, who now serve as Fire Lord Zuko's bodyguards and the knowledge that my brother was not going to stab himself with his 'spacesword'. For my brother Sokka, it was strength, through earning the title as Chief of Justice for the Four Nations, and the biggest airhead in the world if you ask me.

For Aang, it was hope, through the new family he now has with us, and the rebuilding of the Air Temples and the new Republic City. For me, it was love, of course, through all the peace throughout the Nations to Aang and i's new relationship that we discovered after the war.

All of us used to be separated though. Zuko, Mai, Tai-Lee, and Suki in the Fire Nation, Sokka in the Water Tribe, Toph in the Earth Kingdom, Aang and I in Air Temple Island, and Azula in a boat prison that will never stop moving, but now, we're all having an abrupt reunion.

The new adjustments to our lives are going to get even harder, from trying to have a baby, to just finding time to hang out with friends. With the new responsibilities, come new problems, problems some of us are just going to have to face.

* * *

Zuko, and Aang sped walked into the meeting room and all of us struggled to keep up.

"Aang, I promise that I just learned of this issue ten minutes before you guys showed up." Zuko struggles to tell his friend, because Aang was currently pacing back and forth...again.

"He's telling the truth Twinkletoes." Toph piped in and Aang glared at her.

"So you just haven't been attending the council meetings lately?" Aang fumed.

"No, but I have." A familiar, yet unremembered voice chimed in.

"Sokka!" Suki exclaimed as she jumped upon her husband.

"Suki!" Sokka yelled excitedly back.

We all haven't really changed since the war ended. Zuko still has his scar. Toph is still short and blind. And Aang still has no hair...anywhere. So you could say, we all still look the same, we just got taller and older. Except for Toph on that taller part.

"Sokka, what is going on?" Aang asks, walking up to the hugging couple.

"It's all Earth King Kue's idea. He's obsessed with finding the new Avatar, so he knows in case you...you know. But he knows that he can't do that without four elements." Sokka explains, Suki releasing her grasp on him.

"I tried to tell him that you aren't going anywhere anytime soon, but he wouldn't budge. He thinks now is the time to get Airbenders so they're old enough to save the world later." My brother continued. Aang turning around and focusing on the table before him.

"His logic is very convincing." Toph mutters. But not low enough for Aang not to hear.

"It's total crap! He acts like I'm going to die tomorrow! And everyone knows that the Avatar doesn't have the same originating element twice in a row!" Aang complains, bringing in some facts for him to sound convincing too.

"Well, Earth King Kue doesn't seem to know." I bring that information in, acknowledging that not everyone studies on the Avatar.

"Well he should if he's going to go around making accusations that he needs four elements for the Spirits to choose from." Aang counters. Making me feel dumber because that's what I thought.

"Well we can't do anything about it now. Why don't we all get some rest, you know what rooms are yours." Mai offers, motioning to the hallway of rooms.

I grab Aang's shoulder and nod in Mai's direction as I make my way down the hallway. I notice Toph just start to walk and Suki and Sokka just stare at each other while Zuko and Mai walk away.

As I escort Aang down the hallway, I smile in his direction, releasing his tension and earning a smile back.

I open his room door and lay him on the bed, with me straddling him. He grins up at me and sighs.

"You always choose the perfect time, don't you Katara?" He asks sarcastically.

"You know me, whenever your mad...you look really sexy." I smile back at him kissing his open chest.

"Oh Kat. What are we gonna do? I can't make you a baby making machine, and I can't go off sleeping with other ladies." He states. I roll my eyes. I wouldn't call them ladies, more like who-

"Oh Kat." He moans, distracting me from my thoughts.

"You worry too much Aang, and you never let yourself go. So come on, let yourself go." I whisper into his ear, nibbling it at the end.

He peers down at me and whispers the dirtiest thing he'll probably ever say.

* * *

**A/N RATED M: Very mature scene ahead. Skip ahead if you don't want to read.**

* * *

"I want you to pleasure me. I want you to blow me so hard I won't remember your name." He whispers, sending chills down my body.

I've never really given a blow job before, so I really don't know how to pleasure him while doing it. But then again, he's never experienced one either, so he won't really notice.

I go down to his pants and undo his ties. Then I slowly pull down his underwear, all while watching him close his eyes tight while his member bulged out at me.

"Here I go." I whisper to myself as I hold his member and put it into my mouth.

He immediately grabs my head, making it hard to move around, as I smile cause it seems he's enjoying it. I accidentally hum as I start to laugh at his composure. He holds my head harder against his d*** and I hum even more, seeing that it gives him pleasure.

I swipe my tongue around his member as he moans my name over and over again. In the next room though, I can swear I hear a bed screeching and my brothers name being called.

Aang opens his eyes and I see the sweetest thing in his eyes ever since he confessed to me on Iroh's balcony.

"Katara, I love you and only you." He murmurs, but I hear him and smile as I put his member in my mouth deeper and bite down gently, albeit roughly.

I use my hands to rub his abs over and over as he climaxes into my mouth.

As he regains his breath, I go into the bathroom and spit it out. I want a kid, just not right now, or anytime soon.

"Wow Katara, I didn't expect you to be so...amazing." Aang struggles to tell me when I re-enter the room.

"Well you still remember my name, so I have to work on that." I grin as I lay into the bed with him.

"I love you." He says again.

"I know." As we fall into sleep.

* * *

When I wake up the next morning, I see Aang is gone, so I get up, get dressed and head down the hallway until I hear yelling. So I stop next to the meeting room.

"You have no right! You're acting as if you decide everyone fate." A voice I recognize as Aang's exclaims.

"Well Mr. Avatar. If you don't create more Airbenders, I'm afraid I'll have to go to the extreme." Another voice, Earth King Kue replies.

"What extremes?" Aang asks and I hear confusion and worry in his voice.

"If Katara is the only one you will mate with, then she will have to undergo some changes." Earth King Kue begins. I slowly lean closer against the door, terrified of what came next.

"We will have to remove Katara's bending."

* * *

_**There's the third chapter! I hope you like it. At first I had no idea what was going to be in this chapter, but then I decided as I went along, and personally it turned out pretty well if you ask me. So keep R&R! I would really like to see another review before I post the next chapter...soo. Guess you'll have to wait until then.**_  
_**Till we meet again.**_

_**-Forever in Love,**_  
_**AnimeLuv Angel**_


	4. Chapter 4

** Creating Our World**.

**Okay! So chapter four! I am so excited for the ideas I'm having for this story, and I wanna tell you guys but...ugh! Please keep R&R! I love hearing what you have to say. And heads up, this chapter has NO MATURE CONTENT so you may read without being grossed out.**

**Till the end of the story,**

**AnimeLuv Angel**

* * *

** Katara P.O.V**

The war ended three years ago. Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Suki, and I all saved the world thanks to our Avatar Aang.

Throughout the war, we all found things we never thought we could have. For Zuko, it was honor through earning his family's throne and marrying the love of his life, and now Firelady, Mai. For Azula, it was peace, which she can have while she's in prison for the rest of her life.

For Toph, it was acceptance through Metalbending, which she has now mastered and is making a school for. For Suki, it was relief, through the Kioshi Warriors, who now serve as Fire Lord Zuko's bodyguards and the knowledge that my brother was not going to stab himself with his 'spacesword'. For my brother Sokka, it was strength, through earning the title as Chief of Justice for the Four Nations, and the biggest airhead in the world if you ask me.

For Aang, it was hope, through the new family he now has with us, and the rebuilding of the Air Temples and the new Republic City. For me, it was love, of course, through all the peace throughout the Nations to Aang and i's new relationship that we discovered after the war.

All of us used to be separated though. Zuko, Mai, Tai-Lee, and Suki in the Fire Nation, Sokka in the Water Tribe, Toph in the Earth Kingdom, Aang and I in Air Temple Island, and Azula in a boat prison that will never stop moving, but now, we're all having an abrupt reunion.

The new adjustments to our lives are going to get even harder, from trying to have a baby, to just finding time to hang out with friends. With the new responsibilities, come new problems, problems some of us are just going to have to face.

* * *

I held my mouth as I slowly backed away from the door, but then I heard loud banging and screaming so I burst into the room to see Aang in the Avatar State.

"Aang!" I called, trying to get his attention.

He didn't even glance my way. I continued to call out as my boyfriend was becoming dangerously close to Kue.

"Who do you think you are threatening the Avatar?" Aang asked in his all powerful Avatar voice.

"Technically I didn't threaten you, I threatened Katara." Kue pleaded, making me not want to help him at all.

"You dare to threaten someone I love?" Aang asked again. Aww, he said someone I love. I love- wait off topic.

"Aang, come on. Calm down, he's not worth it." I call out to him, I see a flash of my Aang, but then it goes back to Avatar Aang when Bumi starts to talk.

"Not worth it, excuse me!" He says, insulted. I shoot him a glare and he immediately shuts up.

Aang falters, and flashes in and out of the Avatar State. I keep calling out until he's all the way back.

"Katara, you had no idea what he said." Aang immediately says after he comes back.

"I do. And I'm not going to let that happen, and your not going to let that happen. So what's the problem?" I say, directing the attention now on Earth King Kue.

"I'm sorry, but loving each other isn't going to help you win this battle. It's going to make you loose." He starts, fixing his clothes to look more like...a King.

"Dearest Avatar, we know that you and your friends went through great lengths to save everyone from the Fire Nation. But before you, there was no one to help us, because you were trapped in ice." Kue again stopped looking at our steady faces.

"All the while, we thought that the Avatar was someone in our midst. But it was in fact, someone from a extinct colony. So, how are we supposed to know that since others have more in population than the Air Nomads, that they won't choose your kind again. Just to keep us guessing, or because there is only one in their population, that the Spirits will think that they didn't choose one before." Kue finished.

"Wait? You obviously don't know how they choose an Avatar. And Spirits aren't stupid, they would know if they chose an Air Nomad before." Aang stated. I held onto his arm just in case he got too angry.

"But you don't deny that the Avatar won't exist if there are no more Air Nomads." Kue asked, I gazes over to Aang to see him rolling his eyes in defeat.

"Yes, it will not exist." Aang huffed and looked at me with concern.

"I'm not saying that I do not believe you and Katara will not have an Airbender, but what if that one Airbender, doesn't have Airbender children? Do you really want to risk it?" Kue asked, bringing me back to the headline of that newspaper. Do I?

"We'll the conversation of whether or not Katara will keep he powers is done." Aang said escorting me out of the room.

I look back at Earth King Kue, and I hear him whisper something to me.

"Think about it Katara, you know what's right." He simply states as I exit the door.

Aang takes us into my room and he sits in a chair as I sit on my bed.

"I'm so sorry." He pleads, making me look at him with concerned eyes.

"It's not your fault, why are you apologizing?" I question, watching him stare at the ground.

"Believe it or not, it is my fault. I'm the one that can't give you marriage, or peace, or even the garuntee that I am yours." He states, finally looking me in the eyes.

"Aang, when I got into this relationship, I knew it wasn't going to be easy. That's one of the reasons we didn't date during the war. But you have to believe that with you, I'm ready for anything." I smile at him.

He gets up and grabs my hand while kneeling on the floor.

"I love you." He simply states.

"I love you more." I challenge.

"Impossible." He wins.

That night, I get up and go to Appa, he starts to lick me and I gently rub his head.

"I need you to take me somewhere buddy." I state more than ask. He of course obliges, and I climb onto his head.

"Yip yip!" I exclaim, putting Appa in the direction I need him to go.

When we get there an hour later, I jump off and storm into the palace and into his headquarters.

"Okay Kue, what do I have to do?" I ask the person my boyfriend was battling earlier.

And in the dark, I am sure I could see a hint of a smile.

* * *

**There you go! I know there were multiple scenes where I could've just cut it off, but I really wanted to end at this scene so you guys could tell me what you think about what just happened. Oh! I'm sorry for those who didn't expect the Rated M scene last chapter, I forgot to change the rating, sorry! Well R&R and I hope you liked it. **

**-Forever in love,**

** AnimeLuv Angel**


	5. Chapter 5

** Creating Our World Chapter 5**

**Hello Angels! I'm back with chapter five! So, take a last look at the last chapter and prepare for this one, a huge decision is gonna be made. And I won't be updating the story a lot at a time due to back-to-school sports and another story that I'm bringing back, but bare with me because I will still write for this story. Now it's time for our favorite story introduction.**

**Don't forget to R&R!**

_**See you at the end of the story,**_

_**AnimeLuv Angel**_

* * *

The war ended three years ago. Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Suki, and I all saved the world thanks to our Avatar Aang.

Throughout the war, we all found things we never thought we could have. For Zuko, it was honor through earning his family's throne and marrying the love of his life, and now Firelady, Mai. For Azula, it was peace, which she can have while she's in prison for the rest of her life.

For Toph, it was acceptance through Metalbending, which she has now mastered and is making a school for. For Suki, it was relief, through the Kioshi Warriors, who now serve as Fire Lord Zuko's bodyguards and the knowledge that my brother was not going to stab himself with his 'spacesword'. For my brother Sokka, it was strength, through earning the title as Chief of Justice for the Four Nations, and the biggest airhead in the world if you ask me.

For Aang, it was hope, through the new family he now has with us, and the rebuilding of the Air Temples and the new Republic City. For me, it was love, of course, through all the peace throughout the Nations to Aang and i's new relationship that we discovered after the war.

All of us used to be separated though. Zuko, Mai, Tai-Lee, and Suki in the Fire Nation, Sokka in the Water Tribe, Toph in the Earth Kingdom, Aang and I in Air Temple Island, and Azula in a boat prison that will never stop moving, but now, we're all having an abrupt reunion.

The new adjustments to our lives are going to get even harder, from trying to have a baby, to just finding time to hang out with friends. With the new responsibilities, come new problems, problems some of us are just going to have to face.

* * *

** Katara's P.O.V**

I roll my eyes at the smiling Earth King as we sit at his table on a balcony, overlooking the kingdom.

"So, are we going to do this or not?" I ask, Waterbending my tea in my cup.

"Yes, dear Katara. However there is one minor hump we have yet gone over." He tells me, watching as I released the tea and looked up at him.

"What is it?" I ask. There's always one thing or another.

"I'd ask if you have informed the Avatar about your decision, but remembering what he told me when I offered, I predict you haven't. I'm afraid we don't want a angry Avatar blowing up the kingdom." He replies, making a blowing-up motion.

"Okay. I'll send him a letter. I'm sure he won't understand at first, but he'll grow to as soon as he knows that this will be good for us." I say, really only trying to reassure myself.

I watched as Earth King Kue got up and ordered a guard to get me a pen and paper. When he came back I took it and sighed.

"I'll go set you up a room, tell me when you've heard back." He told me, walking out with his guards.

I started to think about what exactly I was going to write. Hey Aang, I just want to tell you that I'm going to take away my powers so that you don't have to make love with other people. Oh and this will probably make my dad hate you even more, but don't worry that Waterbender we wanted will be replaced by an Airbender, but it's not definite that he or she will be one.

Love you honey!

Katara

Yeah, that was going to make him feel better. I ripped up the paper and decided I'll just write a simple letter, telling him I'll be in the Water tribe to get my bending taken away, just so then he couldn't find me. I started it simple,

_Hello my love,_

_I know you're probably worried sick, but don't worry, because the Water tribe is taking great care of me. I know you didn't want me to do this, but I think it's only in our best interest that I do. I love you and none of this is your fault._

_Forever your Southern Waterbender,_

_Katara_

I smiled at the letter and walked over to the messenger hawk sitting by the window. I slipped the paper into the hatch and sent the bird in the Fire Kingdom's direction.

I walked outside to Appa, so he could go back to Aang, which I know he wanted to do. He licked me and I smiled as I set him go, watching him fly into the sky until I couldn't see anything but clouds.

* * *

** Regular P.O.V**

"What does she mean this is in our best interest!" Sokka exclaimed reading the letter over and over.

"I wouldn't know, you kinda took it from me before I could read it." Aang simply replied.

Sokka looked around as everyone was staring at him. He soon handed Aang the letter and Aang read it aloud to the group as expressions soon started to change.

"Forever your southern Waterbender, Katara." Aang finished with a look if shock on his face.

The group exchanged looks as Aang stood still, processing the letter. Suki walked up and grabbed his shoulder, looking over it to make sure he wasn't in the Avatar State.

"Aang, are you okay?" She asked, just expecting a nod, but instead, getting a lot more.

"Toph can you tell if someone's lying through a letter." Aang asked walking over to his lie detector friend.

"Well, yeah. But it would take awhile." She replied, folding her arms.

"Okay. The Water Tribe is taking care of me." He said, reciting words from the letter.

"Umm, well Twinkletoes. I'm pretty sure she's lying." Toph said, looking around.

"I need you to be a hundred percent sure." He said, getting serious.

"Sorry, Twinkletoes. I can't, the fact that you think it's a lie is clouding what the letter actually says." She replied. Aang sighed until he saw his solution fly onto the front yard.

"Appa!" Aang said, going toward one of his best friends.

"Can you take her to me buddy?" He asked. Appa groaned and Aang understood.

"After you rest of course." Aang said and started to walk away, but then walked back.

"But please...hurry."

* * *

_**That's it for this chapter! I know it was short, but I wanted to post something before I had the big chapter next. So be careful for those who expect Katara to get saved. The next chapter will have a little something sweet in it, so please beware. Love you guys and please R&R!**_

_**Forever in Love,**_

_**AnimeLuv Angel**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Creating Our World chp 6**_

_**Hello yet again lovelies! I'm writing the long a** chapter 6. This chapter is long only because I really wanted to write about the other members of the Gaang rather than just Aang and Katara. So there's going to be Regular P.O.V and Katara's P.O.V. So please R&R and enjoy Angels! Cue lovely sign off and story intro!**_

_**P.S. I updated the intro with a surprise person that might make an appearance. But don't get your hopes up.**_

_**Till the end of the story,**_

_** AnimeLuv Angel**_

* * *

The war ended three years ago. Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Suki, and I all saved the world thanks to our Avatar Aang. With the exception of a life we lost, Yue.

Throughout the war, we all found things we never thought we could have. For Zuko, it was honor through earning his family's throne and marrying the love of his life, and now Firelady, Mai. For Azula, it was peace, which she can have while she's in prison for the rest of her life.

For Toph, it was acceptance through Metalbending, which she has now mastered and is making a school for. For Suki, it was relief, through the Kioshi Warriors, who now serve as FireLord Zuko's bodyguards and the knowledge that my brother was not going to stab himself with his 'spacesword'. For my brother, Sokka, it was strength, through earning the title as Chief of Justice for the Four Nations, and the biggest airhead in the world if you ask me.

For Aang, it was hope, through the new family he now has with us, and the rebuilding of the Air Temples and the new Republic City. For me, it was love, of course, through all the peace throughout the Nations to Aang and I's new relationship that we discovered after the war.

All of us used to be separated though. Zuko, Mai, Tai-Lee, and Suki in the Fire Nation, Sokka in the Water Tribe, Toph in the Earth Kingdom, Aang and I in Air Temple Island, and Azula in a boat prison that will never stop moving, but now, we're all having an abrupt reunion.

The new adjustments to our lives are getting even harder, from trying to have a baby, to just finding time to hang out with friends. With the new responsibilities, come new problems, problems some of us are just going to have to face.

* * *

**Regular P.O.V**

Aang stared through the window as he watched Appa rest, and after five minutes, he ran over to his bison friend and told everyone to climb aboard. Everyone except Mai obliged.

"Sorry Avatar, but you're gonna have to do this one without me. I'm not feeling up to it, but if I feel better, I'll try to catch up." Mai stated, shocking Zuko.

"If you don't go, I won't go." Zuko said, jumping off the bison.

"No, I definitely don't want you standing around, waiting on me." Mai complained on how every time Zuko would take care of her, she would end up feeling like a prisoner.

"But I want to be there for you and the baby." Zuko cried, trying to justify himself.

"The baby's not coming for a long time. Believe me, if I was worried, you'd be staying." She replied, poking at his chest.

"Just go." Mai pushed, Zuko took one last look at his wife before going onto the bison and taking off into the air.

"Milady, can you please come inside. The hot sun isn't good for you." A maid asked the pale Firelady.

Mai turned around with a straight face.

"Fine." She said walking into the huge palace.

Atop of Appa, Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Zuko were having a conversation.

"So, Mai? How is she?" Sokka asked his Fire-bending friend.

"She's actually better than most pregnant people. I mean I can't ever tell if she's moody, cause she's always been that way." Zuko remembered. Sokka laughed.

"And what experience do you have with pregnant people?" Sokka asked, making Suki hit him.

"None. I mean I barely remember when my mom was pregnant with Azula." Zuko answered honestly.

"What's with the Z's in your family?" Toph randomly asked.

"What?" Everyone asked the curious Earthbender.

"I was just thinking. You're name is Zuko, your sister's is Azula, your dad's is Ozai, and your mom doesn't have a Z, but has a 'Z' sound. Do tell Zuko, is your baby going to have a 'Z'?" Toph explained, confusing everyone.

"Well I never really thought about it. No?" Zuko said, looking around in the group.

"Next topic. Did anyone see the moon last night? It was...reddish?" Suki asked.

"What? No. I mean, who needs to look at the moon?" Sokka replied, earning weird glances from everyone.

"Just a question. Aang, do you know if something happened in the Spirit World or something?" Suki turned to her friend. Aang glanced back, then faced forward again.

"I haven't been in the Spirit World for a while. I probably should check in." Aang stated.

"I'll drive!" Toph suggested. Suki immediately took the place Aang had moved away from, earning a groan from Toph.

"Don't try to bring me back unless I'm out for more than a day." Aang told the Gaang.

**-Spirit World-**

Aang woke up on Air Temple ground, making him smile as he remembered his home. He walked around and called for the Spirit he knew would give him good answers.

"Yue? Yue!" He called out for the moon spirit. Careful not to attract any unwanted attention.

"Aang? Since when do you come to the Spirit World to see me?" The delicate princess gracefully walked over and hugged her friend.

"I couldn't just wait for the next time I saw you. We're worried, what was up with the moon last night?" Aang asked as he pulled away from their hug.

"I don't know. One minute I'm watching everyone in the world rest their eyes, and the next minute I'm here, wondering what just happened. I was actually hoping you would know." Yue explained to her friend, walking over to a rock and sitting on it.

"That doesn't make any sense. If the moon spirit wasn't in the moon, there shouldn't have even been a night." Aang evaluated, pacing back and forth.

"Technically it wasn't night, it was kind of like a very red sunset." Yue remembered, trying to help out her friend.

"Well then why now? If it's a spirit, then I should've been able to sense a presence, at least I think. But it's not a special day- err, night either." Aang tried to understand.

"I think you should just wait another night. See if it happens again." Yue suggested.

Aang nodded. He then remembered that he hadn't asked their regular question.

"How are you Yue?" Aang asked, smiling at his friend.

"As good as a teenager that can't do anything." She joked, Aang's smile faltered.

"I'm still so sorry about what happened." Aang stated.

"I know. But it wasn't your fault, and plus, it was my destiny." Yue replied.

Aang ft himself being awakened. And he waved goodbye to his friend before he woke up to faces staring at him.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked, looking at his friend's concerned face.

"Aang, you were out for three days."

**Katara P.O.V**

**-Three Days ago-**

In one day, I learned how serious taking away my bending would be. I mean, I know it sounds crazy, but I never really thought about never Waterbending again.

Suddenly I heard my room door open, and I gasped at who I saw.

"Jet? What are you doing here?" I asked the familiar stranger standing across from me.

"I heard through a little bird that you were taking away your bending. I came to see if they were right." He calmly explained, walking over to my bed.

"Well, I am. But not because I'm tired of bending." I stated, making sure he had the story right.

"Yeah. The little bird also told me that it's for your boyfriend." Jet said, looking down.

"Your 'Little Bird' needs to get a life." I replied, giggling at my own joke.

"Yeah, I think your right." He joked back, causing us both to laugh.

"So, be honest. You came all this way just to see if I was okay?" I asked him, those weren't his exact words, but that's practically what they meant.

"Yeah, I mean...I wanted you to know that being a nonbender isn't half bad." He told me, sitting on the bed next to me.

"Well, I'll have plenty of time to see that for myself." I said, thinking about being like my brother didn't seem good to me.

"If your up for it, I could always add you to my group." Jet offered, I immediately shook my head.

"After what happened, I'm surprised we're even talking. And anyway, I'll always be apart of Team Avatar. But thanks." I declined not only because I was always going to be in Aang's group, but the thought of being another Jet, frightened me.

"Well, I'll be in town for awhile, maybe we could hang out before the big day." He suggested.

"Well, since I'm waiting to hear back from Aang anyway...sure. That will be nice." I accepted, smiling as he walked out if the room,

**-Three Days Later-**

** Aka Present Day**

"Jet! Stop! Please!" I begged, I couldn't find any water around, since I left my pouch at home. So it was up to my physical strength.

"Don't fight it Katara. If you close your eyes, you won't feel a thing." He told me. All if a sudden I felt my body go numb, and I couldn't force my mouth to speak.

"That's right. Go to sleep. When you wake up, this will all be just a memory." I heard him say as I gave up trying to fight and slowly drifted my eyes shut.

* * *

_**That's the end for this chapter! Next one will be sooo good! So, tell me, what do you think Jet and Katara were talking about? R&R as you wait for the next update, which might have even more shockers. Actually...it will.**_

_**Forever in Love, **_

_** AnimeLuv Angel**_


	7. Creating Our Questions

_**Creating Our Questions**_

_**This is a chapter I'm making just on the questions I get, to answer them for you. No usernames will be used because some at kind of embarrassing. So enjoy Creating Our Questions!**_

**Q**: Are you making more sex scenes?

**A**: I don't want to make every other chapter a sex scene. Believe it or not, Aang has morals, so he doesn't want to go against the monk's teachings.

**Q**: Katara's dad liked Aang in the show and comic, now all if a sudden he doesn't like him?

**A**: This story is not coming from anyone's mind but mine, thanks to the creators of ATLA. So I changed a few things, I might go back and make it clearer.

**Q**: Why Creating Our World?

**A**: Lovely question! I chose that title because while all of this is happening, the Gaang's real goal is to create Republic City.

**Q**: Where did you get the idea?

**A**: I'm not going to lie and say I've never seen a story similar to this, but this storyline came completely from my head. Once again, thanks to the creators of ATLA.

**Q**: There are some irregularities in your story. Explain?

**A**: I kinda don't know what you mean but once again, I may mess up the storyline of the original story, but it's all my mind creating the chapters, so bare with me.

**Q**: Sometimes you spell things wrong.

**A**: Sorry. Who doesn't?

**Q**: Can you write longer chapters?

**A**: To be completely honest, I write this from my IPod notes, so I really don't know how much I write, it just seems like a lot to me, but for you guys, I'll work on it.

**Q**: Any spoilers from coming chapters?

**A**: Everyone's going to make an appearance if they were from the original story. Also, a couple will break up...

**Q**: Why ATLA?

**A**: Cause ATLA is life. 3 ATLA

_**THANK YOU FOR THE QUESTIONS! Please send more my darlings because I would love to answer the questions on your mind. Comment or PM!**_

_**Forever in Love,**_

_**AnimeLuv Angel**_


	8. Chapter 7

** Creating Our World Chapter 7**

_**Hi Angels! So, last chapter, I left things off with one question. What was Jet doing to Katara? Well this chapter I am going to answer your questions. Hope you love it. **_

_**Oh, and I figured out I was spelling Kuei's name wrong, so sorry. **_

_**Till the end of the story,**_

_**AnimeLuv Angel**_

* * *

The war ended three years ago. Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Suki, and I all saved the world thanks to our Avatar Aang. With the exception of a life we lost, Yue.

Throughout the war, we all found things we never thought we could have. For Zuko, it was honor through earning his family's throne and marrying the love of his life, and now Firelady, Mai. For Azula, it was peace, which she can have while she's in prison for the rest of her life.

For Toph, it was acceptance through Metalbending, which she has now mastered and is making a school for. For Suki, it was relief, through the Kioshi Warriors, who now serve as FireLord Zuko's bodyguards and the knowledge that my brother was not going to stab himself with his 'spacesword'. For my brother, Sokka, it was strength, through earning the title as Chief of Justice for the Four Nations, and the biggest airhead in the world if you ask me.

For Aang, it was hope, through the new family he now has with us, and the rebuilding of the Air Temples and the new Republic City. For me, it was love, of course, through all the peace throughout the Nations to Aang and I's new relationship that we discovered after the war.

All of us used to be separated though. Zuko, Mai, Tai-Lee, and Suki in the Fire Nation, Sokka in the Water Tribe, Toph in the Earth Kingdom, Aang and I in Air Temple Island, and Azula in a boat prison that will never stop moving, but now, we're all having an abrupt reunion.

The new adjustments to our lives are getting even harder, from trying to have a baby, to just finding time to hang out with friends. With the new responsibilities, come new problems, problems some of us are just going to have to face.

* * *

** Katara's P.O.V**

* * *

When I woke up I looked around the room that reminded me of a cage. Throughout the silence I hear speaking. It was hard to make out but I managed to quiet my breathing to listen.

"How long is it going to take you to do it?" I heard Jet ask. Foolish me to trust him again.

"It's hard to find a bender that can take away bending." I remember as Earth King Kuei's voice, reply back.

So that's why he drugged me and took me here. He must be getting something out of this. But why are they holding me against my will if I agreed to do it?

"I want what you promised." Jet told Kuei. I heard a sigh.

"Your job's not over yet. You're going to pretend to be a kidnapper that takes away her bending." Kuei explained, I heard Jet gasp.

"Why? Will the Avatar know it was me?" He questioned and I silently huffed. He will once I tell him.

"He will not, and we need you to do this so he won't come after the Earth Kingdom." Kuei told him, and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. But after this, I expect my end of the deal to be done." Jet warned Kuei and that's the last I heard.

* * *

**Regular P.O.V**

* * *

"Three days! Didn't I ask that you wake me up after one?" Aang asked his friends, standing on Appa's saddle.

"Where are we? We should be at the Earth Kingdom by now." Aang continued, walking to the head of the saddle.

"We are, but we aren't allowed inside the palace without you. Toph and Sokka have been trying to wake you." Suki informed Aang.

Aang landed Appa and Airbent off the saddle, along with his friends. As they walked toward the castle, a guard motioned toward the door, inviting them in.

Aang sped walked toward the Earth King's head quarters and burst the doors open as everyone in the meeting, stood and faced Aang.

"Where is she?" Aang fumed. Sokka was just as angry, if not more, as he brought out his Spacesword.

"That's what we are trying to figure out." Kuei stated, making Sokka sink his sword deeper across the Earth King's throat.

"What do you mean?" Sokka questioned.

"We don't have any source saying that she's there, but we do have an idea." The Earth King said and Aang looked over to Toph.

"He's telling the truth Twinkletoes." She said and Aang motioned for Sokka to put the sword down.

"Well...than why did you say you were trying to figure out where she was?" Suki asked, stepping up to Kuei.

"Because I've sent men to the place now to see if our suspicions are true." Kuei said leading the Gaang over to the map of the city.

"What suspicions?" Aang questioned leaning against a wall.

"Katara had met a friend one day when she had went to the market. She came back gushing over him and stated that they were going to meet again, then she didn't come back." Kuei said, making Aang stiffen and stand straight.

"Who was the friend?" He asked, now fully concerned.

"She said his name was Jet." Kuei said, and Aang relaxed a bit, knowing Katara hates Jet.

Just then, a messenger hawk came with a note and Kuei rushed over to see what it said. The not had short words and it seemed as if it was rushed.

It read:

_Targt is nt trsting us. Losing men by the min. Need Avatar...pls. Gt Avatar!_

Aang took the note as soon as Kuei was done and then crumbled it as it had angered him with the word Target.

"We're going. Where is she?" Aang ordered and Kuei walked back over to the map and pointed at the spot.

Aang motioned for the Gaang to follow and Kuei followed silently behind with his guards.

* * *

When Aang got to the abandoned house he discovered it was more than he thought it was. On the inside it was an elaborate hospital-type dungeon.

As the Gaang slowly walked inside, a man was water whipped in front of them and they all froze.

"Katara?" Suki called and everyone glared at her as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Suki?" They heard a different voice call.

Aang immediately ran up to the voice and held Katara in his arms.

"Nice to see you still have your bending." Aang commented as he held deeper.

"I know, there's so much I have to tell you." She told him as she felt him pick her up.

"You can tell me as we're flying home." Aang said while he carried her outside and back to Appa.

"No! We can't leave yet." Katara warned him as she got out of his grip.

"Why not?" Aang asked just as a bolt of electricity went through Katara and she fainted.

Aang bent down and when he looked up at the Gaang, he was in the Avatar State.

Aang pushed through the crowd to find the person who shot at her and got even angrier when he saw a tired Jet holding a smoking device.

Aang held his neck as he bent some fire into his other hand.

Sokka ran up to Aang and put his hand on Aang's shoulder.

"We have bigger things to worry about." He told his friend and Aang looked back to see an unconscious Katara in Suki's arms.

Aang eyes went back to grey and he let go of the boy when Sokka took his grip on Jet instead.

Aang took Katara from Suki and Airbent her and himself onto Appa. Toph began to worry that that was the first time she ever saw the Avatar truly scared.

* * *

_**There we go! I finally finished it! I had written the whole chapter and then my phone shut down and it all disappeared. I swore I wasn't going to try again, but I couldn't just stop. I hope you love this chapter, can't wait for the next one.**_

_**P.S. Since school is starting soon, I'm sadly going to be writing a little less frequently, since I still have to go. But I won't just stop!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_** Forever in Love,**_

_** AnimeLuv Angel**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Creating Our World chapter 8**

**_Hey Angels! I would like to officially thank all of the people reading, following, favoriting, and commenting on this story. This is the longest running story I've ever had and it's not over yet!_**

**_Let's all say the lovely story intro..._**

**_Till the end of the story,_**

**_AnimeLuv Angel_**

* * *

The war ended three years ago. Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Suki, and I all saved the world thanks to our Avatar Aang. With the exception of a life we lost, Yue.

Throughout the war, we all found things we never thought we could have. For Zuko, it was honor through earning his family's throne and marrying the love of his life, and now Firelady, Mai. For Azula, it was peace, which she can have while she's in prison for the rest of her life.

For Toph, it was acceptance through Metalbending, which she has now mastered and is making a school for. For Suki, it was relief, through the Kioshi Warriors, who now serve as FireLord Zuko's bodyguards and the knowledge that my brother was not going to stab himself with his 'spacesword'. For my brother, Sokka, it was strength, through earning the title as Chief of Justice for the Four Nations, and the biggest airhead in the world if you ask me.

For Aang, it was hope, through the new family he now has with us, and the rebuilding of the Air Temples and the new Republic City. For me, it was love, of course, through all the peace throughout the Nations to Aang and I's new relationship that we discovered after the war.

All of us used to be separated though. Zuko, Mai, Tai-Lee, and Suki in the Fire Nation, Sokka in the Water Tribe, Toph in the Earth Kingdom, Aang and I in Air Temple Island, and Azula in a boat prison that will never stop moving, but now, we're all having an abrupt reunion.

The new adjustments to our lives are getting even harder, from trying to have a baby, to just finding time to hang out with friends. With the new responsibilities, come new problems, problems some of us are just going to have to face.

* * *

**Katara P.O.V**

* * *

The hardest part about being the Avatar's girlfriend/friend was that everything that I did was a threat to everyone else.

When we protected the city together, I was taking too much time with him. When we were building Republic City, I was 'pretending to care'. And when I was injured, I was being a drama queen.

So you can imagine how the Avatar fans were reacting now. Not only am I afraid to step outside, I'm afraid that this time, they might just break in.

I'm not saying that their crazy...kinda. I'm just saying that they go to extreme lengths. I guess if I had that type of fan base, I would be honored, ugh, I have to stop being so understanding.

After the whole Jet-trying-to-steal-my-powers and everything happened, all I wanted and needed to do was wake up.

Not in the way, like wake up from sleeping, but wake up to what's happening in front of me. Nothing's going to change if I stay 'The Avatar's Girlfriend'. All I'll ever get from that is being kidnapped every second. Well, and being with the guy I like.

But I need to protect him before I can know we're safe to keep doing this, and maybe even get married.

I know I may sound like the kind of girl that pretends to care about only her boyfriend needs and how she needs to keep him safe before she feels safe, but I'll actually admit, I'm afraid of what might happen to me if I keep dating him.

Saying that I'm going to break up with Aang is one thing, but actually breaking the news to Aang is something totally different.

A week after I woke up, Aang was non-stop worrying and I was afraid his head might've popped off. He had constantly asked me what I was trying to tell him before I got electrocuted, and I didn't hesitate to tell him.

Elections for the new Earth King had began since Kuei hadn't had an heir. And many candidates were running and Aang had to choose one. Not to mention that he still needed to focus on the building of Republic City.

I decided in that first week not to break his heart and to just be there for him, but as the week ended, it started to feel more real.

As I walked up to him in the Earth Palace's meeting room, I held my breath and tiptoed because just in case I wanted to turn back around, he wouldn't notice.

"Katara," Sadly it didn't work. "What are you doing up?" Aang asked turning around in his chair.

"I'm fine, I just need to talk to you." I struggled to get out and I walked and say into a seat near, but far away from him.

He nodded and closed the portfolio he was looking through, while giving me a weak smile.

"Aang, I'm worried about us. Not us as a couple, but us as individuals," I started and he sat up straight, maybe knowing where this was going, maybe wondering where it was going.

"I don't feel like we're being selfish enough, I think we're choosing others instead of ourselves. You and I both know, that things just aren't working anymore. You need to focus on so many things, I bet you haven't slept in days. I have been through hell, though it's my fault, I haven't felt safe in months." I continued and I saw rims of tears form in his eyes and I felt like stopping, but I had already started.

"Katara, please don't. I waited for this for so long." He pleaded and I shook my head as I said the five words that broke his heart.

"I'm breaking up with you." I completed, I then got up and walked to the door. Before I left I made sure to clarify why.

"It's best for both of us, one less thing we don't have to worry about. I will always love you though." I walked out and in the background I heard silent sobs, but he wasn't the only one crying.

* * *

**Regular P.O.V**

* * *

Katara walked in on Sokka and Suki making out and immediately tried to shield her eyes, but then didn't break them apart, because they needed this time.

Sokka pulled Suki closer to his chest and kissed her passionately. Suki moaned into his mouth and pulled his head toward her.

Sokka began to pull Suki's shirt off and she gladly obliged.

"Sokka." Sokka heard a familiar voice call. He guessed it was Suki and kept kissing her.

"Sokka, please help me." He heard again and this time he knew the voice like the back of his Spacesword.

"Yue?" Sokka called and Suki sat up angrily.

"Excuse me?" She asked putting on her shirt.

Sokka got up off the couch distractedly, and walked toward the door.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." He apologized as he walked to Aang.

* * *

_**That's the eighth chapter! Wow, seems like so many huh? Well we're not even halfway done yet! Don't forget to comment, favorite the story and I, and follow the story and I. Till next time! Xoxo!**_

_**Forever in Love,**_

_**AnimeLuv Angel**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Creating Our World Chp 9**

READ AUTHORS NOTE!

_**Hello Angels! I'm writing chapter nine of Creating Our World and I was just wondering, for the next chapter, what do you want? The top suggestion gets it in the next chapter. The suggestions can range through small to story impacting, I don't care. Think about it.**_

_**Till the end of the story,**_

_**AnimeLuv Angel**_

* * *

The war ended three years ago. Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Suki, and I all saved the world thanks to our Avatar Aang. With the exception of a life we lost, Yue.

Throughout the war, we all found things we never thought we could have. For Zuko, it was honor through earning his family's throne and marrying the love of his life, and now Firelady, Mai. For Azula, it was peace, which she can have while she's in prison for the rest of her life.

For Toph, it was acceptance through Metalbending, which she has now mastered and is making a school for. For Suki, it was relief, through the Kioshi Warriors, who now serve as FireLord Zuko's bodyguards and the knowledge that my brother was not going to stab himself with his 'spacesword'. For my brother, Sokka, it was strength, through earning the title as Chief of Justice for the Four Nations, and the biggest airhead in the world if you ask me.

For Aang, it was hope, through the new family he now has with us, and the rebuilding of the Air Temples and the new Republic City. For me, it was love, of course, through all the peace throughout the Nations to Aang and I's new relationship that we discovered after the war.

All of us used to be separated though. Zuko, Mai, Tai-Lee, and Suki in the Fire Nation, Sokka in the Water Tribe, Toph in the Earth Kingdom, Aang and I in Air Temple Island, and Azula in a boat prison that will never stop moving, but now, we're all having an abrupt reunion.

The new adjustments to our lives are getting even harder, from trying to have a baby, to just finding time to hang out with friends. With the new responsibilities, come new problems, problems some of us are just going to have to face.

* * *

**Yue's P.O.V**

* * *

I watched as he kissed her. Held her. Loved her. All I wondered was why wasn't that me?

Whatever happened to the moon last night is affecting me. I can see things during the day and night. But at this moment, I wish I couldn't.

I've been trying to reach Aang for ages and haven't gotten anything through. I tried to find Katara, but for some reason I couldn't find her, so now I'm left turning to Sokka, to find him holding another girl.

Believe me, I've seen Sokka with this girl many times during the night, but never had I imagined that they do this during the day.

"Sokka." I called, I saw how he had a look of confusion, but kept on kissing the girl beneath him.

I tried to call louder. "Sokka, please help me."

This time he got up and excused himself from the girl. Then he went running down the long hall.

I watched as confusion hit the girl's face, and for a moment, I felt bad. I know I envy her, but maybe in some way she envies me. If he even told her about me.

I closed my eyes and transported myself back into the spirit world, where I was alone.

I couldn't help but think about Sokka as I wandered the Spirit World alone. What our lives would've been, if I hadn't sacrifices my life? If he would've been interested in Yue if I had been with him on the journey? I even wonder if we would've had a family by now?

The what ifs were killing me. I mean, it's not like I haven't moved on, just that it's hard for me to. I hate that I didn't get to live my life, but I don't regret for a second saving everyone else's.

When I wander around the Four Nations during the night, I hear people refer to me as 'The Moon Goddess' or 'A Savior'. Really I feel that it's a horrible representation. Really, I only saved those of the Northern Water Tribe, well actually I technically did save the Four, but the only true savior was Aang.

What I wouldn't give to have one more day to fix mistakes,end my heart, and say goodbye.

* * *

**Aang's P.O.V**

* * *

Was it me? Did I do something wrong? Was I to caught up in Avatar stuff? I trying and trying to think of reasons why she broke up with me, but every time I try, my heart aches.

I hear Sokka coming closer and calling my name, but I choose to ignore him, one problem at a time for once please.

"Aang? Aang. Okay, I know this is going to sound crazy, but I just heard Yue talk to me." Sokka rambles and I nod.

"It is crazy because she only comes out during the night, and even then, she could only talk to me." I explain, spinning around in the meeting chair.

I watched as Sokka thought as he walked closer. I went back to thinking about Katara, but soon after, Sokka started to talk again.

He shook his head at me. "I'm sorry Aang, but this was seriously her. Can't you go check on her or something?"

I shrugged and put my legs onto the chair. "Why not?"

I went into the Avatar State and got transported into the Spirit Relm.

"Yue?" I called and waited for a response as I walked through the deserted place.

I heard footsteps and then saw the lovely princess.

"Aang, thank goodness," She greeted and I smiled at her.

"Something's going on. I can see and talk to regular citizens during the day now." Yue explained and I rubbed my forehead.

"Great. Add it to the list." I complained and I saw a look of concern flash across Yue's face.

"What do you mean?" She asked, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"First, I have to deal with repopulation, then building Republic City, then Katara breaking up with me, let's not also forget about the new Earth King vote, and now something's wrong with you." I said while closing my eyes.

Yue lead me toward a rock and we both sat down. "Katara broke up with you?" She asked.

Great. Out of all the things I ranted about, she chose the one thing that hurt the most.

I slowly looked up at her. "Yeah."

She started to rub my back and at that moment, it was the first time in a long time when I have felt vulnerable.

"Look, throughout my time as a sheltered princess, I was taught a lot, but only learned what you, Sokka, and Katara thought was life.

"People thought that my family was too stuck up to let their only daughter out and about with commoners, when really they were just trying to protect me.

"What I'm trying to say is, sometimes, what you think someone means by doing or saying something, may not be the only way, or reason." Yue finished and it actually made me feel better.

Katara may be thinking that this is all her fault, so she broke up with me to lessen her burden. Maybe.

"Thanks Yue." What she said didn't lessen the load on my shoulders, but it made me feel a little bit better about the things I was going through.

"Now back to you, has you've been in contact with any other spirits? Has anything unusual happened?" I asked and Yue shook her head.

"Nothing different, I've been alone ever since that one night." Yue answered.

That doesn't make any sense. Something's wrong, but I don't even know where to start looking for the answer.

"I'm going to go back, I need to figure this out." I said, standing up and hugging her.

When I woke up from the Spirit World, I saw Katara and Sokka waiting for me. I felt like I was that twelve year old boy again that had a crush on a girl he couldn't have.

I started to feel uncomfortable and I awkwardly put my feet out of my chair and looked over to Sokka, ignoring Katara's gaze.

"How long was I out for?" I asked Sokka and he kept his dead stare.

"Couple hours, three at the most." He replied and my gaze reverted to Katara.

She saw that I was staring and balanced her weight on her right leg, uncomfortably.

"I was just coming to talk to Sokka, then he told me what happened." She explained and I waved at her, not wanting her to feel strange around me.

I got up and stood in front of the siblings and they looked at me, worried. "Well?"

"Yue's fine, and she says nothing has happened to her, but she shouldn't be able to do half the stuff that she does and honestly...I'm worried." I explain and Katara's face changes into a look of shock.

"Well, can you do anything?" Sokka questioned and I shrugged my shoulders.

"It depends on what happened." I admit and he walks out, angry.

Katara stands, not giving me an expression yet, and I walk over towards her.

"I hope we can still be close friends." I say and I focus my gaze into the floor.

"Yeah, yeah." She answers, but it's not convincing.

I look toward the door, and I should probably go tell Zuko what's going on, I look back at Katara and she still doesn't look at me.

"Love you." I blurt out and practically rush out of the room. I didn't hear anything back.

* * *

_**That's chapter nine! Remember what I said in the author's note. You can comment or PM me, either ones fine. Thanks for reading and I can't wait for the next chapter!**_

_**Forever in love,**_

_**AnimeLuv Angel**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Creating Our World chapter 10**_

_**Hey Angels! I've been going through tons of shit these past few weeks and I thought, hey let's do something that people actually appreciate then. Last chapter I addressed all the problems that were going on, now we're going to focus on the big one.**_

_**Till the end of the chapter, **_

_**AnimeLuv Angel**_

* * *

The war ended three years ago. Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Suki, and I all saved the world thanks to our Avatar Aang. With the exception of a life we lost, Yue.

Throughout the war, we all found things we never thought we could have. For Zuko, it was honor through earning his family's throne and marrying the love of his life, and now Firelady, Mai. For Azula, it was peace, which she can have while she's in prison for the rest of her life.

For Toph, it was acceptance through Metalbending, which she has now mastered and is making a school for. For Suki, it was relief, through the Kioshi Warriors, who now serve as FireLord Zuko's bodyguards and the knowledge that my brother was not going to stab himself with his 'spacesword'. For my brother, Sokka, it was strength, through earning the title as Chief of Justice for the Four Nations, and the biggest airhead in the world if you ask me.

For Aang, it was hope, through the new family he now has with us, and the rebuilding of the Air Temples and the new Republic City. For me, it was love, of course, through all the peace throughout the Nations to Aang and I's new relationship that we discovered after the war.

All of us used to be separated though. Zuko, Mai, Tai-Lee, and Suki in the Fire Nation, Sokka in the Water Tribe, Toph in the Earth Kingdom, Aang and I in Air Temple Island, and Azula in a boat prison that will never stop moving, but now, we're all having an abrupt reunion.

The new adjustments to our lives are getting even harder, from trying to have a baby, to just finding time to hang out with friends. With the new responsibilities, come new problems, problems some of us are just going to have to face.

* * *

**Katara's P.O.V**

* * *

Love. Yes that was something I felt for Aang, but I don't think I'm the same way as he had meant for me.

I'm trying to be just friends right now, but it's extremely hard when I see him blush and yell 'I love you' while running out of a room.

But now onto bigger...pressing things. I was supposed to meet with the people in Republic City to check on progress, but it's seems like I'm needed here.

Republic City or Deal with Problems with Aang...Republic City, here I come.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

The last thing Aang needed was a meeting with the Earth Kingdom Representatives. He already knew what the meeting was about and now that he didn't have a girlfriend, they would probably go all out.

"Avatar, in recent occurrences, we were defeating whether or not to come to you with this," a representative started.

"Then don't." Aang interrupted and the representatives shuddered.

"I'm sorry Avatar, but now knowing that there is an Airbender that could create others before..." The representative started again before trailing off.

"Before I die." Aang finished and everyone except him stiffened.

"We have non benders from Water Tribes lined up, since that's your preference." A different representative chimed in.

"Excuse me?!" Aang rumbled.

"We just thought-"

"That since my ex Water Tribe girlfriend was out of the way you could just pair me up with others," Aang started.

"I am the Avatar. I rule over all of you and when I decide that I want to have a child with someone I will." He continued.

"I'm sorry Avatar, but since you do rule over us, it's your job to put us first!" A representative yelled out.

Aang straightened and sighed. "You're right. I'll have a conversation with my friends and I'll get back to you. Meeting adjourned."

Aang ran out of the room. He had to find Katara.

Katara was in the meeting with a worker of Republic City when Aang flew into the room.

"I have to talk to you." Aang commanded and tugged on Katara's arm.

"I'm sorry sir, I'll be right back." She apologized and went with Aang.

Aang took the brunette beauty outside of the building area and onto a grassy area.

He slowly turned to face Katara, not wanting to talk about the conversation anyway. But he knew one thing, at the end of the day, he was going to need to repopulate... and soon.

"What do you need?" Katara tried to ask as sweetly as possible.

"I'm going to repopulate the Airbenders. But I was wondering if you had anything you wanted to tell me, or stop." Aang tried to clue. If Katara wanted him back, he wouldn't touch another.

Katara stared at him. How would it look if she just leapt into his arms after just breaking up with him. He should be able to do whatever he wants, with whomever he wants.

"You have to do what you have to do, I support you 100%," Katara lied and gave him a smile.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go back to my meeting." Katara said before walking away.

Aang stood there, crushed. Knowing now that he would never touch her like he used to, hell, they never even had sex.

She once was his. Now she's not.

Aang walked away from his happiness, and away from his heart.

* * *

**Katara's POV**

* * *

I held my face as the tears came crashing down. The fact that he would be with someone else killed me. The fact I had the chance to stop it, but didn't, killed me more.

As I walked back to the building I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry... Oh my gosh, I didn't mean to really hurt you." The guy said, looking at me crying.

"No, no it's okay." I tell him and I wipe away my tears.

"Oh my, you're Master Katara. Please accept my apologies." He bows and pleads.

I tap his shoulder and smile at him as he raises his head. "You're fine."

He stands up ad smiles at me. I watch him as she put out his hand.

"I'm Kirito. Nice to meet you." I shake his hand and smile.

He looks like male version of Suki. If I didn't know that she didn't have a brother, I would've sworn that they were related.

"Are you an Earth Bender?" I ask him and he shook his head.

"Yep, that's why I'm here. My dad works inside there." He motioned toward the building and I almost forgot!

"Oh, I'm sorry, I have to go back inside." I apologized, running back inside.

"Maybe I'll see you again." Kirito called and I disappeared within the building.

* * *

**Regular POV**

* * *

Aang walked to Zuko's quarters, but he wasn't there. Aang didn't know for sure if he was going to do it yet, he needed another opinion.

Then Sokka walked by.

"Hey Sokka, I need to ask you a question." Aang called.

"Yeah, what do you need?" Sokka asked.

"I'm going to repopulate, and I'm going to do it with other girls." Aang explained and Sokka froze.

"Wait, you and Katara broke up?" Sokka asked dumbly and Aang nodded, slowly.

Sokka walked up to the Avatar and put a hand onto his shoulder.

"Well, if you're ready to move on, then do it. But if there's a shrewd of you that believes that you and Katara will get back together and she won't be okay with it, then don't. You're the Avatar, you know best." Sokka suggested and walked away.

At that moment Aang knew exactly what to do.

* * *

_**That's chapter 10! What do you think Aang's gonna do? What do you think he should do? I actually can't wait until the next chapter, I'll probably post it this weekend, so you won't wait too long! **_

_**Forever in Love, **_

_**AnimeLuv Angel**_


End file.
